Colors
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: After the war, Hermione's world is gray. And then it becomes black. But due to her own special brand of magic, it soon becomes brighter than ever. With this new perspective, what else does she see that she couldn't before? T for now...
1. Chapter 1

_Colors_

**Chapter 1: The Blackness**

* * *

After the war was over, it seemed to me that everything was dark. There was no more joy, no more color in the world. Everything was black, white, and gray. It seemed as if I was the only one who was affected in this manner. I could hardly stand to be around them anymore…it was really quite sad. The only one to understand, or seem to understand, was Harry. Ron and I grew far apart…he could not understand. I drew closer to Ginny, who still had much of her innocence, and she took Ron's place in my heart. There were times when Harry and I would sit and talk about it…talk about what we'd done. For Harry, it was quite personal, and I believe that made it easier for him to forgive himself.

It was, on the other hand, extraordinarily hard for me. Everything I did, everyone I killed, was for Harry, for Dumbledore, or just because I was on the "right side". The "Light Side." I wonder still if it really was so easy for everyone else…because it was not easy for me, no matter how evil they were, no matter what they did, it was not easy for me to kill them. Every single person I killed, a part of me died as well, it seemed. I could not celebrate their defeat, for I myself was defeated in the process. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the thought of Hogwarts. Even if I knew nothing would ever be normal for me again. Two days before I was to start my delayed seventh year, the "accident", as my parents were to call it, happened.

It was middle of night, and I woke up cold. Since I sleep with many blankets, it is not unusual for some to slip off during the night…and whilst reaching down to pull them back up, I bumped my head on my bedside table. It takes me quite a while to get used to it being there, since I don't have one at Hogwarts. It meant nothing to me, didn't even hurt that much. I pulled the blankets up and fell back asleep. I woke up and opened my eyes, eager to see my beautiful bedroom again after being gone with Harry so long. It was not to happen. All I saw was darkness. The Blackness, I have named it, for you can see in the dark. Even if it's not a lot, you can still see shapes and such in the dark. And all there was now was inky blackness. I screamed bloody murder. My parents took me to the doctor right away, but they could do nothing. It was afternoon when we finally left his office and I convinced my mother to take me to St. Mungo's. Just because muggles couldn't do anything didn't mean magic wouldn't work. I refused to open my eyes. I was in a state of denial. I couldn't see because my eyes weren't open. And that was all. The Healers didn't have to have me open my eyes, and so I didn't. It turned out they couldn't do anything about it, either. It only seemed fitting, I said in my head, that the world really was black for me. My body is only catching up with my mind, I said.

I already had my textbooks memorized and my essays complete. My things were already packed. I dictated to my mother what to write to Harry and Ginny. Already I could feel my other senses beginning to compensate. Harry surprised me by coming to pick me up. My parents fretted like never before, and didn't want me to go. But I had too. I think they understood my need for normalcy. They let me go, and Harry was very cool about it. He tried really hard not be over-helpful, I could tell. I refused to talk about my blindness, and instead made Harry talk about how he and Ginny were doing. He took a deep breath and told me something that should've come as a shock, but didn't. Apparently, Draco had been found and McGonagall, after talking with him, helped him. Apparently, he had been hidden and didn't take part in the war on either side. He was going to be at school. Harry was shocked I wasn't shocked. I had always thought Malfoy would get out of it. That's just how he is, I remember thinking.

The train ride was fairly easy, even if Harry wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself. All I had to do was sit. The compartment was silent for most of the trip. I wasn't in much of a mood to talk anyway. At dinner, I could tell people thought it was weird that I still wore dark sunglasses. I had worn them constantly for the better part of the past day or so, except when I was alone, and I refused the take them off. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of me and helped me eat normally. Hardly anybody said anything to me, and when they did I would answer politely and look directly where their voice was coming from. I was announced as Head Girl, Anthony Goldstein becoming Head Boy. Ginny offered to go with me, and McGonagall said nothing in front of Anthony. Once he was through the portrait however, I felt I had to tell her. Obviously, I couldn't hide it forever. This meant I would be through with denial. I couldn't get the words out, and Ginny told her for me.

She sent Ginny to Gryffindor Tower and we talked. She helped me, didn't pressure me, didn't question me, and even escorted me to the Library, saying she would send Ginny for me in a while. I sat down at one of the tables, surrounded my books, and cried quietly, for the first time in many, many months. I made sure I was normal once again when Ginny came. She got me to the dorms, and then into my room, after thoroughly making sure I knew where everything was, and then acquainted me with my room. She made sure to lay my clothes out for me, which I absolutely hated, and when she left, I was dead tired.

I hated being so dependant on someone. I was always so independent, it really made me want to scream and shout. And I hated that soon everyone would know I was blind. I hated the fact that I was blind. And most of all, I hated my life. When I woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom, I was so disoriented. I ended up waiting till morning because I couldn't bear to wake Anthony up to tell him I couldn't find the bathroom. After I was done in the shower, I got dressed and headed out to the common room. I miscounted my steps and ended up falling down the stairs. That was the "incident", as my parents like to call it. But for me, the real "incident" happened hours later. It was the "incident" that changed my life forever.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, obviously, the "incident" is important to the story. But you won't know what it is until the next chapter. So, tell me what you think of the first chapter. If you like it…if I should bother continuing. And just to let you know, the romance between our favorite couple will be very eventual. I want it to be very real. And Hermione's blindness is not what it appears to be, either. So go ahead and review…it's good karma:)**

**Loving you all, **

_DizzyDawn007 aka Sarah_

**P.S. All you reviewers who've been wanting me to write a story that takes place in their seventh year, here it is! Hope you enjoy it. Love you guys!**


	2. The Incident

_Colors _

**Chapter 2: The Incident **

* * *

I must have fallen pretty hard, hard enough to knock me unconscious anyway, because I woke up in the Hospital Wing. I knew because I could hear Madame Pomfrey addressing another student. I sat up and groaned. Head rush. Madame Pomfrey must have heard me, because the next second she was pushing me back to the bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Miss. Granger. I was beginning to get worried. You had quite a fall, and I'm keeping for the day, just to make sure you're fully recovered."

"What? No, I'm quite fine. I just slipped. It won't happen again, really. I don't need to stay the whole day!"

"I'll have none of that, Miss. Granger. I know it's hard to adjust to your blindness, but –"I cut her off.

"No! I am not blind! I simply can't see because my eyes are closed! I'm not…I'm not blind." My fading voice sounded soft, even to my own ears. There was complete silence, and I could only imagine what she must want to say to me. When she finally did speak, I'm sure it wasn't everything she wanted to say.

"Be that as it may, you will stay in bed for the day. I will be in my office should one of you need me. I'll bring out your lunch, and Miss. Granger…please, don't hesitate to ask for help."

The sharp clicking of her heels told me the discussion was over and I had lost. With nothing else to do, I lay there trying not to think until sleep overtook me. I awoke to the smells of lunch and was informed that Harry and Ginny had stopped by and Ginny would be coming to get me after dinner. Those words, sounding so normal falling from Madame Pomfrey's mouth, crushed a little part of me inside. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was blind. But…knowing one thing in your head and speaking, admitting it, was a totally different thing. It seemed that it would only be real once I opened my eyes and still saw the blackness, or even said it aloud. I just couldn't. What will the rest of my life be like? I can't do anything! I'm no use to-

"Granger?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hello?" It was Malfoy!

Oh Merlin! I completely forgot someone else was in the room with me. Malfoy. He must have heard it all. He must know I'm blind. I can't bear the thought, it's so awful. I turned on my side, away from his voice. I heard soft footsteps…he's wearing socks then…what kind of a person sleeps with socks on? Malfoy once again brought me out of my thoughts, as he stopped right in front of me. I turned over.

"Go away, Malfoy. I don't want to hear it."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't change the subject." He walked around the bed, facing me again. I turned over again. "Don't do that, it's annoying. I'm trying to help you."

"How could you possibly help me?" I said in a rather scathingly skeptical voice. He ignored my question in favor of his own.

"Have you opened your eyes at all?"

"Yes." What the hell would it hurt? It's not like I could get any lower…

"When?"

"When I first woke up. At the optometrist…"

"And afterward?"

"Never."

"You should open your eyes, Granger."

"Why? So I can be doomed to stare eternally into black nothingness? No thanks. I can't see because my eyes are closed. That's all." I could hear him sigh.

"Never knew you were one for melodramatics…Just open your eyes." He sounded impatient.

"No."

"Just do it."

"No." He walked around the bed again, to face me. I didn't move.

"Do it!"

"No!" He sat on his knees. I still didn't move.

"Open your damned eyes!"

"No!" I could feel him even closer now.

"You think you're a real witch? Any pureblood witch would've opened her eyes." That slimy little –

"I'm as good as any pureblood, and we both know it!"

"Prove it then." Sneaky little bastard!

"I can't."

"Why?" he taunted me. "You'd jump at the chance any other day."

"I just can't Malfoy! Merlin, just leave me alone!"

"Not until you open your eyes."

"Then I guess you'll be there all day!" There aren't enough words to describe how much I hate him! He's gotten me so riled I'm sitting up and didn't even notice till now.

"Open your eyes," his voice was strangely calm; it sounded deeper. "Mudblood…"

Out of instinct, my eyes flew open so I could see that stupid smirk fade from his face as I beat him with words. And instead of the expected blackness, there was so much color I had to shut my eyes.

"What the hell?" I hadn't realized I said the words aloud till he responded to me.

"I told you…too damn stubborn for your own good." I could practically feel him get up, my other senses having made up for my lack of sight. Instinctively I reached out to hold him there. How had he known?

"How did you know? What changed? Why – " he cut me off.

"Easy there Granger. I can only answer one question at a time…Merlin!" I shrugged, and then opened my eyes to slits. It took me a minute, but before long I had my eyes fully open and had sight of the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was still taking everything in when I heard his voice again, soft and quite, almost sounding…reverent.

"What's it like?" I snapped my head towards him, taking him in fully.

"What do you mean?" How could I possibly explain what I was seeing?

"What do you see? What are the colors like? What's so different? How does everything look?"

"I see everything that you do."

"But not in the same way! What is it like?"

"It's like…" I thought about it for some time. It's so hard to explain…I'd never seen anything like it. "It's like, everything is still the same, it's just…brighter…and there's much more color, the most amazing colors you've ever seen and it's like…I don't know. It's like things are coated in a thin, flimsy layer of color. I can see everything, but it's so much different now. So beautiful. Thank you, Malfoy!"

I don't know what I was thinking when I hugged him. I really don't. It just seemed to happen. He was so stiff and I immediately realized what I'd done. I just up and hugged my enemy? I mean, he was still the enemy, wasn't he? But he had just helped me, and he certainly could have let me go through my life with my eyes closed very easily. I glanced at Malfoy, and saw him turning the softest pink I've ever seen. No, it was like a new color. Everything seemed to be so dull now, compared with what I see now.

"You've turned pink!"

"What?" He glanced frantically down at his hands, but to him they were still the same, I guess. I started talking again.

"The color that's…covering you, for lack of better term, it was…well I don't know how to explain it, but it definitely wasn't pink-ish! See, now you're back to normal. I don't get this. You're back to the color you were before I-" I cut myself off. We both knew I was talking about the hug.

"You're turning pink again! Merlin! Is it because you're embarrassed I hugged you?" He turned even pinker. "It is!" I stopped for a moment, feeling embarrassed myself. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, I was just so excited and happy and I had to hug someone and you were the only one around…and really, you helped me, so I was feeling very congenial towards you…but it won't happen again…"

"It's fine. Doesn't matter." He wouldn't lookme in the eye. His voice was gruff and the pink-ish color was starting to fade, soI didn't press it. It hitme all of the sudden that Malfoy still hadn't told her why he had helped me, or for that matter, how he knew he could help me.

"How did you know? I mean, you did know that this would happen, right?"

"Well, I had some idea it would be similar. You sounded just like her…describing it, I mean."

"Oh…who?"

"My mother. She, ah, hit her head a couple years back and woke up seeing everything differently. Of course, after that she had to stop shopping in the muggle world, cause she really couldn't see –"

"Wait! You mean to tell me I still can't see in the muggle world?"

"Pretty much. I'm not exactly sure why-" I interrupted him again. I'm bad like that.

"Isn't it obvious? It's magic. My eyes must be responding to magic. That's what so different about the colors! That's why they're shifting and changing –oh Merlin! Just imagine – oh. Sorry." I gave him a sheepish grin. "Continue, please."

"That's about it."

"No it's not. You haven't told me why you helped me. We're practically enemies, even if the war is over. You've never liked me and –OH! Can I read again?" Wow, did that come out pathetically hopeful or what?"

"Well, mum can, but I don't know if it'll be the same for you."

Before he could even register it, I was out of the bed and prancing around the room, looking for something to read, to test if I could, and my eyes quickly fell on a book, sitting on a rumpled bed. Dashing to it, I realized it must be Malfoy's and quickly read the cover. I could read! I set the book down and started dancing, not caring if he was there to watch. I didn't care about anything in that moment, cause I COULD READ! There was nothing that could bring me down. And then he walked in. A person that I had crossed out of my life - Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**To: DracosBaby07 - sorry, I didn't mean to be confusing! Maybe the next two chapters will clear things up a little bit. Just ask away if you're still confused...thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Fiona McKinnon - Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's "whoa"...that is a good thing, right:)**

**Antanaqui - Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the cliffy. I can't stand 'em, but I sure do write them alot. I'll try to not do that.**

**iluvdanrad - I hope you're not too disappointed that Hermione isn't really and truly blind. But she will be whenever she visits the muggle world... Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked it!**

**I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update. That'll get way better, I promise. So, to make up for making you guys wait for such a long time, I've posted the next chapter already! So go read it after you leave a review!**

_Dizzy_


	3. It's Been a Long Time

_Colors _

**Chapter 3: It's Been A Long Time**

* * *

I stood frozen in place. He was here. Why was he here? I quickly glanced at Malfoy. Thank Merlin he was here; I never want to be alone with Ron. I prefer to not be around him at all now, and a part of me is sad for that, but most of me is glad. He gulped nervously. What is he doing here?

"Hermione…" he said my name slowly, like he hadn't used it in a long time.

"Ronald." I made my voice short and clipped.

"I heard…I heard you were blind. I wanted to…check on you. Make sure you're okay."

"Well you heard wrong. I can see just fine. I don't need you to check on me." Ron's color was unusual…I hadn't seen it yet. It looked like a once-bright yellow, sodden with black. It wasn't pretty and I didn't like it.

"Hermione…I…you know I'm sorry." He cast his gaze upon Malfoy. "Does he have to be here?"

"Yes, he does, Ronald. That's what happens when you're sick. You stay in the Hospital Wing." I could barely keep the sneer off my face. Ron's color looked even darker.

"Please, lets just go back to the way it was, Hermione."

"No." No way in hell. Not after what you did to me.

"But-"

"But what? There is nothing. We are not friends anymore Ronald. I've already talked to McGonagall. You're not supposed to be around me, and you know it." I could hear Malfoy moving around in back of me, very slowly, as if he didn't want Ron to notice.

"Would you stop calling me Ronald? You know how much I hate it."

"No, I can't. Why did you come here?"

"I want to be friends again. I'm sorry for what I did. Can't you give me another chance?"

"No, Ronald, I can't. I can never forgive you for what you did. Never. Now please leave. And stay away from me."

I didn't scream at him the way I wanted to. I didn't let the whole world know just how low he was, though I easily could have. The only people who knew were Ginny and Harry. They had been sworn to secrecy, but that didn't stop them from ostracizing him. And frankly, I don't feel bad about it. He tried to take advantage of me when I was weak. He ruined everything. He was one of the reasons my world was so black. If you couldn't trust your closest friend to understand and protect you, who could you? No, no one else would know. But that didn't mean I forgave him, or forgot. That seemed so far away now, and I was glad for it as I saw him glare at me and then leave. I turned around and went to lie down. Malfoy was still standing there and I could see he had been going for his wand.

And suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good thing he had been there. Now he knows we're not friends anymore. He knows that Ron did something. And I'd bet anything he's just dying to know what it is that Ron did. I sighed softly, but Malfoy heard me. I could hear him hear me. How weird is that? My other senses are still compensating. It's like my body still thinks I'm blind. I wonder if they'll stay like that forever. That would be interesting. To be able to see like this, in this totally different way, and to have my other senses still on hyper-drive sounds pretty cool right now. I could _hear_ him notice my sigh. That's crazy. I wonder if I could write his mother? Would it be too weird? What if she doesn't want a letter from someone like me? Even though they escaped the war with the protection of McGonagall, it doesn't mean that Narcissa Malfoy would really welcome a muggle-born writing to her about something very personal. And I knew that her blindness was just that; very personal. I would have heard about it otherwise, what with everything I had to gather in order to make a psychological profile for the three of them. Well hell, it couldn't hurt to ask him…

"Malfoy? Would it be all right if I maybe…wrote your mother? Ask her about all this?" I made myself very casual. Otherwise he could take something the wrong way. I heard him shrug. So weird!

"Well…give me a couple days to write a letter myself. I'll let you know. Tell Pomfrey I'm fine and had to do some prefect work or something…" I could hear his confident steps leaving, and I didn't bother turning over again. He still hadn't told me why he helped me in the first place. I heard him pause at the door, opening it, then hesitating again; I spoke.

"Malfoy…thank you." I couldn't let him leave without saying it again. Even if he went back to calling me a mudblood behind my back, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I'd be damned before I let him get to me like that!

"Don't thank me Granger. After all, if you were disabled, I couldn't make fun of you anymore." He muttered the last part to himself. "Bloody bushy hair."

I held in my laughter until after I was sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't hear me. Yeah, things would be just like normal between us. I can't wait to tell Harry and Ginny of this new development! They'll be shocked. Of course, after Ginny comes over to get me we'll have plenty of time to talk since I don't even know the way to the head dorms. I can't wait to get started on my homework, and I'll have to give my assignments to my teachers first thing in the morning, I'm so sad I missed the first day of classes. And naturally I'll have to look up everything I can in the library. That already puts me behind my study schedule for this year…

* * *

I woke up a little later, hearing Ginny and Madame Pomfrey talking…I can't believe I fell asleep again! I really must have hit my head harder than I thought…oh well; she said I would be fine by now. I sat up and felt perfectly fine. I was surprised by Madame Pomfrey's color; it was a beautiful shade of light…plum. I decided it suited her. Ginny seemed to be glowing a bright green…except it kept shifting from bright green to dark green and back again. The color-shifting would take some time to get used to, I suppose. I don't expect to automatically adjust. And to my great happiness, I found my newly developed senses were still running high. I think they've decided to stay. I was in my robes again. Apparently, Madame Pomfrey had done it while I was sleeping. I got up quietly and walked up to them.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hermione! You're eyes are open!"

"Yes, they are. Wonderful observation. Listen, I've got great news. I can see!"

"What?" She and Madame Pomfrey were both shocked.

"I can see again. Although, it's not what you think. I can only see in the magical world…my eyes really are blind, but something in me is responding to the magic. Ginny, it's the most amazing thing! For instance, you're shifting from bright green to dark green and back again. And Madame Pomfrey, you're a light shade of plum. It's extraordinary, you have no idea!"

"Are you…I mean…what is going on here? I've never come across this in all my years at Hogwarts."

"I don't fully understand it either, but I intend to learn everything about it I can. Ginny, you won't have to show me around anymore, although I do need you to lead me to my dorm. Gosh, I have so many things I have to do. Professor McGonagall will have to be notified, of course, and I can stop wearing those ridiculous sunglasses, and oh, I'm so happy!"

"I'm thrilled for you! Let's tell Harry after I show you your room. Hermione, you'll love it! I didn't tell you earlier, because I thought it might upset you, being blind and all, but you're got this huge bookcase in the common room, filled with books I've never even heard of. I'm so happy for you! Let's go!"

So Ginny dragged me around the castle, finally reaching my rooms, where I found all my homework had been deposited. I was glad to see no one would have taken it easy on me, though it probably shouldn't have mattered to me. Nothing could get me down right now. There was homework to do, all my friends to see again…letters to write to my parents, they'll be so thrilled! I decided to go and see Harry quickly so I could get to work on my homework. I had a lot to do if I still wanted to make it to the library before curfew. I'd have to tell Anthony, too. So much to do, and I could do it all by myself. It was the best day of my life. It was a turning point for me. This wonderful new gift that I'd been given gave me a whole new outlook on life. The world wasn't black anymore. But it wasn't the same as it had been, either. I was somewhere in between. I knew what the world was like now, no matter how hard it had hit me at first; I was back on my feet and my hope invariably returned, quite unable to be crushed, almost as it had been before the war. For the first time in months I felt like myself again.

The world is full of color; you just have to look for it sometimes.

**

* * *

**

**So? How is it? Did you like it? I'm not confusing youtoo much, am I? A lot has happened in the last two chapters for Hermione, and in the chapters to come you'll get to see her interact with people more…**

_Dizzy_


End file.
